


Waste Not, Want Not

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HPhet's prompt # 3: Green Beer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Waste Not, Want Not

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HPhet's prompt # 3: Green Beer.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Waste Not, Want Not

~

“How about a green beer?”

Hermione looks up, shaking her head. “No, thanks.” 

Seamus wipes down the counter. “You know, it’s St Paddy’s day tomorrow. This time of year’s _supposed_ to be for celebrating, not moping.” 

“I can’t help it.” Hermione looks at the selection of liquor behind him. “But as this is a pub, I should probably order something, so I’ll have a shot of…that Irish whiskey there.” She points. 

Eyebrow raised, Seamus nods, pulling it down. “All right, but be careful. This stuff will kick you in the arse.” 

Hermione laughs bitterly. “Maybe that’s what I need.” 

He hums noncommittally, and after pouring her generous shot, Seamus slides it towards her, watching her sip. He smiles as she makes a face. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it. I can pour you something else.” 

Hermione gestures at the shot glass. “And waste your fine whiskey?” 

Seamus grins. “It won’t be wasted, trust me. Are you not going to finish it?” When she shakes her head, he takes the shot and downs it, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “There. Waste not, want not.” 

Hermione’s smile is faint, but there. “You’re not going to make any money with this pub if you keep drinking the profits, you realise?” 

He shrugs. “Aye, maybe. But it is my pub, so that’s my choice.” Clasping her hand, he said, “Just like it’s your choice who to be with.” 

Her head pops up and she stares at him as if she’s never truly seen him before. “Thanks for that,” she whispers. “But you’re the only one who thinks this is the right choice for me. Even Ginny—”

Seamus makes a rude noise. “She’s Ron’s sister, whose side did you think she’d take?” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Hermione squeezes his fingers briefly before letting go. “Still, it’s better this way. I don’t think he really loved me, he loved the idea of loving me, and he deserves better.” 

“As do you.” 

Hermione sighs. “Right now I just feel awful. The Weasleys welcomed me into their home and I—”

“And what? If you were only welcome because you were with Ron, then you never really were welcome, were you?” 

Raising her eyes, Hermione stares at him. “Maybe you’re right. I wasn’t.” 

“Anyway,” says Seamus, leaning forward, “forget them. You need a bloke who appreciates your charms.” 

“Oh?” Hermione narrows her eyes. “And do you know of anyone who’s interested in a frumpy swot?” 

“No,” he murmurs, his hand coming up to caress and cup her face. “But I do know someone who’s quite interested in a clever, beautiful witch.” He hesitates. “Although, if you don’t fancy me, just tell me and I’ll—”

“You talk too much,” she says, lunging forward. 

She misses his mouth, but he adjusts, and their lips slide together. They both gasp as the kiss deepens, and it takes another patron clearing their throat for Seamus to draw back, smile at her. “Alas, I’m working, but don’t go anywhere, all right?”

Hermione licks her lips, dropping her eyes. She’s smiling. “Where would I go? No one’s talking to me right now.” 

Seamus frowns, taking a couple of orders before he returns to her. “Not even Harry?” 

“He’s off on a romantic weekend.” Hermione shrugs. “I figure he’ll find out soon enough when he gets back.” 

“Then you’re mine for the evening,” declares Seamus. 

“Looks like.” Hermione shoot him a challenging stare. “Think you can make me something better tasting than that whiskey or green beer?” 

Seamus grins and gets to mixing. “Trust me, beautiful, I’ve got this.” 

~


End file.
